Lullabie
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, Joker e Harry, Em busca da liberdade, Harry um pouco insano, procura um lugar para fugir da solidão e com isso ira colocar o mundo do palhaço do crime de pernas para o ar, o que ele sera que ele esta disposto a fazer para que os dois fiquem juntos para sempre?


oOo

**Lullabie**

oOo

**n/a: **Capas, feitas pela incrível Leos Prinus, do Fanfiction Nyah!  
Você é fantástica menina!

:)

Outra coisa que quero registrar é que: Essa é a minha primeira fic em conjunto com uma autora maravilhosa, conhecida como Shiro_Lilac do socialspirit, que precisa parar de ter vergonha e acreditar em seu trabalho, Shiro foi incrível dando ideias e ajudando onde podia, escrevendo boa parte da fic! Espero que no futuro, bem próximo trabalhemos juntas novamente!

;)

Ps: não possuimos Harry Potter nem Batman!

**~Harry~**

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu estava cheio do mundo mágico, total e completamente cheio com tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, desde o quarto ano ele descobrirá que tudo o que estava a sua volta era uma mentira.

Foi naquele ano que Harry, de fato, descobriu todas as armações e manipulações que ele estava dentro, ele descobriu que o homem que ele considerava como um avô o via apenas como a sua pequena arma, um pião facilmente descartado.

Naquele momento ele também descobriu que seus melhores amigos estavam sendo pagos para ficarem com ele e não deixasse mais ninguém se aproximar e tentar roubar sua amizade, sem contar que a irmã do seu "melhor amigo" seria a felizarda de acordo com Dumbledore a ter seu herdeiro e assim poder governar a fortuna Potter.

Sua vida já tinha sido programada antes mesmo dele saber sobre o mundo bruxo, tudo o que aconteceu nos anos que ele cursou a escola era um teste para ver se ele estava pronto para matar o Lorde das Trevas, e agora aqui estava ele se preparando para entrar no lago e cumprir mais uma tarefa mortal da porcaria do torneio tribruxo para ele ficar mais próximo da arma perfeita.

Depois dessa descoberta Harry podia dizer com segurança que sentia sua sanidade começar a desaparecer, aos poucos bem aos poucos mesmo, Harry percebeu quanta raiva ele tinha acumulado, o quanto ele se sentia preso, o quanto ele estava sozinho.

O sinal para entrar na água fora dado, sendo que assim que fora disparado os participantes todos pularam dentro da água, assim que Harry se sentiu submergir, a transformação foi iniciada, ele sentiu seu corpo mudar e com isso aparecer guelras e seus pés ficarem muito parecido com os de pato, sendo que entre seus dedos surgiram membranas.

Depois de um momento se admirando, Harry logo voltou para o foco, de volta a tentar cumprir a tarefa daquele torneio infernal, e com esse pensamento que era como uma forte prisão ele começara a procurar o que ele mais iria perder.

Depois de vários minutos nadando Harry finalmente encontra uma série de vultos, circulando alguma coisa e quando se aproxima ele vê um grupo de sereiamos defendendo quatro pessoas, e Harry finalmente trava quando as reconhece, ou mais especificamente Hermione e Ron.

Seus dois supostos melhores amigos amarrados e inconscientes esperado para serem salvos, parecia que um dos dois, Ron Weasley, sua mente inconsciente lhe informou, seria o que ele mais iria perder, e quando ele chegou a essa conclusão Harry quase que soltara um riso insano.

Então nos pensamentos grandiosos de Albus Dumbledore o seu pequeno amigo traidor, que estava pronto para levá-lo para o abate se preciso era aquilo que ele ais sentiria falta? Tenha dó.

Agora olhando para seu rosto do traidor naquele momento Harry sentiu todas as amarras da prisão ligadas a ele, esta situação era a amostra de Dumbledore para o fato de que ele teria que salvar e se sacrificar para pessoas que não tinha a mínima consideração para ele.

Ele simplesmente parou ali e ficara olhando para o rosto do traidor, se sentindo cada vez mais e mais sufocado pelas amarras invisíveis que lhe cercavam, apertando-o a cada minuto que se passava.

Pela sua visão periférica, Harry viu um tubarão se aproximar afastando todos os sereiamos antes que dele morder a corda que prendia a Hermione e com um corpo meio humano e meio tubarão levara a traidora para longe.

Segundos depois Cedrico apareceu e pegara a sua refém, antes de desaparecer com ela também dando lhe um sinal de que o seu tempo estava acabando, não que Harry se importava.

Por um momento Harry olhou para a ultima refém uma menina que deveria estar em torno de 12 anos, provavelmente a refém de Fleur, não que ele se importava muito à experiência lhe disse que ela seria com traidor como todos os outros.

Voltando seus olhos para o homem que era a sua prisão Harry sabia que essa era a sua chance de liberdade, ele deveria morrer para lhe trazer sua liberdade, Ron foi o elo que Dumbledore colocou para colocá-lo sobre controle, ele era o que deixava amarado, era ele que o sufocava e para que ele encontra-se a sua liberdade Ron Weasley, deveria morrer.

Isso era certo não era? Ele seria um sacrifício, o sacrifício que o deixaria viver, o sacrifício que lhe daria a sua liberdade, como Dumbledore muitas vezes dizia, ele iria morrer para o bem maior, para o bem maior de Harry e ao mesmo tempo iria pagar por tudo o que ele já lhe fez.

Com esse pensamento Harry fez a decisão que iria mudar a sua vida e agora simplesmente não se importava com o que iria acontecer, ele simplesmente tinha que fazê-lo pagar, isso iria libertá-lo, sua morte seria o fim da sua prisão, Ron Weasley precisava morrer.

Com esse pensamento decidido, Harry rapidamente começou a procurar algo que poderia ser usada como arma, algo que seria o objeto de sua libertação e com uma grande felicidade ele encontrou uma pedra de um bom tamanho que certamente poderia fazer o trabalho.

Ele se dirigiu para o fundo do lago e encontrou uma pedra que era do tamanho certo para pegar com as duas mãos sem grandes dificuldades, ele logo voltou para onde o seu suposto melhor amigo estava inconsciente, amordaçado, pronto para ser morto, pronto para pagar por tudo o que ele cometeu, pronto para lhe dar sua liberdade.

Harry acertou com a pedra na lateral da cabeça de Ron com a máxima de força que conseguiu, a cor avermelhada se misturando a água o fez sorrir, era como se fossem nuvens clarinhas coloridas. Acertou novamente com força. Mais uma. E outra vez.

O sorriso estampado na cara de Harry, a felicidade de ver sua liberdade, de todas aquelas lembranças horríveis se misturando ao sangue, era incrível. Ele se sentia melhor e mais leve, não precisava daquelas pessoas, não precisavam de Ronny e Hermione, eles nunca foram seus amigos na verdade. Não queria mais saber dessas pessoas, desse mundo falso. Estava cansado de todas as pessoas o olharem como um instrumento, como uma arma. Estava cansado de ser Harry Potter.

Ele acertou a pedra novamente com mais força, com mais precisão, fazendo o sangue fluir mais uma vez, e novamente e novamente e novamente, a cada vez que ele acertava a pedra sem seu suposto melhor amigo uma das cordas que o prendia desatava.

Mais outras coisas pareciam fazer o trabalho com ele, outras coisas percorriam o seu sistema um prazer indescritível, o gosto à insanidade era inebriante, ele queria mais, e com isso ele acertava seu amigo dez vezes mais fortes, onde quer que ele consiga chegar com as suas mãos.

Tirando o prazer inebriante outra coisa parecia percorrer o seu sistema, era como se a sua magia também sentisse que ela estava muito próxima da sua liberdade a muito tempo pedida.

Liberdade.

Liberdade.

Liberdade.

Liberdade.

Era apenas essa palavra que o seu corpo, sua alma e sua magia clamava em comunhão fazendo com que um ultimo golpe preciso e mortal fosse entregue e que o coração de Ron finalmente parasse de bater.

Assim que isso aconteceu, Harry sentiu 4 coisas acontecerem simultaneamente que se lhe perguntassem ele não saberia dizer o que ocorreu primeiro, e elas são:

_1._ _Ele finalmente sentiu sua liberdade sendo entregue, ele se sentiu finalmente livre para fazer tudo o que ele quisesse._ _2._ _O prazer ainda percorria o seu corpo em ondas fazendo-o sentir uma felicidade que ele nunca experimentou em sua vida._ _3._ _Uma verdade que lhe atingiu em momentos depois foi o fato que ele tinha tirado a sua vida, ele era um assassino, ele matou e sentiu prazer com isso._ _4._ _E ultima coisa, mais não menos importante, sua magia pareceu a expandir por um momento antes de se reprimir, fazendo-o desaparecer, o libertando de vez da sua prisão, do seu cativeiro e mesmo do seu lar._

Harry pode sentir, ele finalmente conseguiu sua liberdade mais será que ela valeria a pena?

oOo

O preço de sua liberdade fora alto demais, Harry tinha conseguido tudo o que ele jamais poderia querer, ele estava finalmente livre de todos os esquemas, livre de todas as manipulações, livre de falsos e ingratos, livres de tudo.

Ele sabia que agora tudo mudaria que agora estava livre, mas algo dentro dele o fazia pensar e ter mais raiva. Ele estava sozinho, ele sempre estivera sozinho, a única diferença era que os falsos sentimentos que atuavam perto dele. Por mais falsos e cobertos de intenções aqueles sentimentos preenchiam sua carência. Talvez seja por isso que nunca tenha pensado direito, a carência sempre o enganava com falsas ilusões de afeto.

Agora Harry finalmente virá que ele não tinha um propósito real, não tinha uma verdadeira casa, não tinha alguém que estaria disposto a estar verdadeiramente ao lado dele, seu mundo estava coberto de solidão.

A morte de Ron mostrou que ele na verdade não possuía nenhum escrúpulo. Ela foi à prova que ele precisava, ela provava que como o seus parentes uma vez lhe disse 'ele era uma aberração', um monstro que matava por prazer, alguém que nunca seria capaz de encontrar o amor.

Talvez isso incomodasse Harry, mesmo com todas as suas decepções, ele queria encontrar esse alguém. Queria poder dizer que pelo menos uma vez na vida alguém gostou dele pelo que ele era e era recíproco, queria poder conhecer esse sentimento. Perguntava-se como seria quando encontrasse esse 'Alguém'.

Mas Harry sabia que nunca iria encontrar alguém assim, ninguém iria querê-lo, ele estava total e completamente quebrado, tudo por culpa do mundo mágico, era culpa deles que ele estava assim, era por culpa deles que ele não iria encontrar alguém que poderia protegê-lo, era por culpa deles que ele nunca seria cuidado.

Se agora a vida dele estava uma completa confusão, a culpa era toda daqueles bruxos, as pessoas que eles confiavam que fingiram serem amigos, o fizeram acreditar em falsas palavras, acreditar que realmente era querido. Eles o usaram, traíram sua confiança.

Eles tinham que pagar pelo que eles fizeram, eles o quebraram e deveriam ser quebrados de volta, mais é claro Harry nunca poderia por os pés lá novamente, era muito arriscado, eles poderiam prendê-lo novamente.

Harry ficou sabendo da volta do Lorde das Trevas, ele podia sentir a ligação que eles dividiam, e teve a ideia de mandar uma carta dizendo que não queria mais lutar contra ele, que não se importava com os planos. Ele não se envolveria, não voltaria ao Mundo dos Bruxos, mas em troca o Lorde o deixaria em paz, não iria vir atrás dele e continuar com essa palhaçada, essa brincadeirinha de gato e rato. Estava cansado de tudo isso.

Em poucos dias, Harry receberá a carta resposta. O Lorde concordou em deixa-lo e acabar com essa guerra entre os dois.

O negócio dele seria com os Bruxos, e com Harry Potter fora de seu caminho, tudo seria mais fácil. Se o menino concordou em desistir, se o próprio garoto mesmo dissera que não iria lutar e procura-lo, quem seria ele para se aproveitar de uma grande coisa como essa. Mas ele aceitará com uma condição. Se mudar para bem longe, não entrar realmente em seu caminho. Sair de Londres.

O garoto sorriu satisfeito com a carta que receberá, decidiu sair logo daquele lugar. Juntou as coisas mais necessárias colocou tudo dentro de uma mala enfeitiçada, deu uma boa olhada em volta do seu quarto. Olhou um retrato de daqueles que diziam ser seus amigos, fez uma cara de nojo. Lembrou-se da morte de Ronald, pegou o retrato e jogou no chão o fazendo se rachar em vários pedaços, não satisfeito ainda cuspiu e pisou em cima, rindo de si mesmo. Como pode ser tão tolo?

Esperava que com essa nova mudança algo verdadeiro entrasse em seu caminho lhe desse pelo menos o desejo de viver por algo, de acertar em algo. Queria mesmo encontrar, como dizem sua 'Alma Gemea'. E com magia foi levado para qualquer outro lugar, nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo onde iria parar bom, mas se fosse para recomeçar, que seja em um lugar totalmente inesperado.

oOo

Harry apareceu em um beco estreito e úmido em algum lugar da America do norte, no meio da tarde, ele simplesmente suspirou enquanto encostava-se a uma parede. Sentia-se exausto, cansado, com um vazio. Mesmo do outro lado do mundo ele ainda sentia a mesma solidão... Nada havia mudado.

O garoto de 15 anos estava pronto para sair do beco ao passo de começar sua nova vida quando viu um homem de terno roxo esfaquear uma pessoa, em sangue frio, não que isso significava alguma coisa para Harry, ele estava mesmo mais interessado em saber quem era aquele homem.

Como se ele soubesse que estava sendo observado o assassino deixara sua vítima cair morta no chão e se virou para Harry. Assim que o garoto viu o homem, sentiu-se rapidamente atraído, atraído por aquela máscara de maquiagem, aquela cicatriz ao lado da boca. Harry sentiu uma estranha vontade de cuidar daquela cicatriz, uma esquisita vontade de deslizar a língua sobre ela.

Harry sabia que deveria estar com medo, um homem que se vestia assim não poderia ser alguma coisa boa na verdade ele exalava uma aura de perigo e poder mais se tinha uma coisa que aconteceu foi exatamente o oposto do medo, ele se sentiu curioso. Queria saber mais sobre o homem a sua frente com cicatrizes.

E ele se sentiu ainda mais ligado quando viu a cicatriz em seu rosto, queria saber mais sobre ela, afinal, ele também tinha uma cicatriz horrível em seu interior, quando viu aqueles olhos, Harry sabia que tinha encontrado a coisa que achou que nunca iria encontrar, ele encontrou alguém que tinha os mesmo olhos que ele, que conhecia tal nível de solidão que ele poderia realmente o entender.

E talvez a coisa mais crucial de todas, sua magia parecia ver esse homem como alguém poderoso que seria capaz de cuidar de tudo, de protegê-lo de todos, de finalmente dar o que ele mais precisava.

Ele tinha noção que deveria temê-lo, ele sabia que não deveria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, mais seu corpo parecia ter se desligado de seu corpo e estava agindo por conta própria, ele não teve nenhuma palavra de dizer sobre o fato de se aproximar mais do homem e tentar tocar seu rosto.

'Tentar' por que né... Quando se deu conta tocava o rosto do homem a sua frente, acariciando a cicatriz, sentindo a textura, estava se sentindo encantado pelo rosto deformado a sua frente. Mas foi parado pela mão do homem, que olhava desconfiado, confuso.

"Eu não vejo o medo em seus olhos, por que eu não vejo medo em seus olhos?" O coringa perguntou em tom baixo e mortal. "Eu não sei se eu acredito nisso".

"Eu não tenho medo de você" Harry pronunciou vagamente muito focado em olhar para o homem com se tivesse tentando desvendar a sua alma.

"Você não tem medo de morrer?" o homem perguntou mais grosseiramente enquanto o prendia na parede mais próxima do beco que se encontravam.

"Não, a morte seria bem vinda, a sensação de toda a dor, a morte é o maior ato de clemência que você poderia dar para alguém." Harry respondeu automaticamente.

Harry conhecia o suficiente para saber que esse homem era um psicopata, sem coração, que o mataria sem ao menos pensar duas vezes mais ele não podia encontrar forças suficientes para ficar com medo.

Na verdade Harry se sentia estranhamente atraído para o psicopata, parecia que sua magia estava falando que ele era tudo o que ele poderia pedir, que ele não poderia deixa-lo ir embora porque senão ele nunca seria feliz.

Então em um ato de imprudência, e totalmente característico de um Grifinório, Harry contra o melhor senso que poderia possuir ele, inclinou-se para frente e capturou os lábios do palhaço em um beijo breve.

Fora um beijo rápido, mas o suficiente para Harry conseguir transmitir suas vontades, conseguiu pela magia passar para o assassino a frente quais eram suas vontades. O homem sentiu e não soube explicar o porquê sabia de tudo aquilo com aquele beijo. Quem era aquele menino? Ele era louco? Por que o garoto sente essas coisas, o garoto também tem os olhos parecidos, ele consegue sentir a frieza no olhar, ele consegue ver o quanto esse garoto pode ser parecido consigo.

**~Joker~**

Era um dia comum, Joker estava perseguindo um estuprador, depois da sua pequena reunião com os lideres da 'mafia'. Quem visse, pensaria que era mais um empresário rico e com uma vida muito boa. Mas na verdade ele estuprava a filha de sua empregada, que tinha 12 anos, e que por conseqüência dos atos desse, acabou engravidando. Quando o homem descobriu mandou espancarem a garota ate perder o bebê, e nesse dia ela quase morreu.

Ele sabia que estava sendo vigiado, mas pensara que era Batman, afinal era sempre ele, os dois viviam como gato e rato. Mas quando se virou limpando a faca na camiseta do corpo a sua frente viu um garoto bonito o encarando, com um olhar indiferente. Mas de onde aquele ser tinha surgido?

Aproximou-se dessa figura lhe encarando, ele se aproximou com aquele jeito dele, como se estivesse rindo da vida. Tentou dizer coisas para ver o medo nos olhos do menor a sua frente, mas nada conseguia assustar o garoto. Achou curioso o fato dele não ter o medo no olhar, nunca ninguém o encarava daquela forma.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando decifrar o garoto à frente, Harry capturou os lábios dele com um sentimento diferente. Harry havia surpreendido Joker com um beijo.

oOo

_Qual é a desse moleque? Ele por acaso sabe quem SOU EU? Com certeza ele nunca ouviu falar de mim, ele não deve saber. Caso contrário não faria uma coisa dessas!_

"Garoto, você por acaso sabe quem sou eu? Tem noção do que eu sou?" Joker sacudiu o garoto pela gola da camiseta.

"E você sabe quem eu sou? Posso ter ouvido falar de você, mas não importo, eu sei que você é como eu, sei que eu quero e o que você tem pra me oferecer." Harry disse com os olhos frios, olhando diretamente nos olhos daquele ser que estava encostando-o na parede.

"O que te faz pensar nisso criança? O que uma criança recém-maternal pode dizer o que eu tenho pra oferecer?"

"Eu vejo isso em seus olhos, eu sinto isso. Minha intuição mágica não falha!" Harry disse roçando seu nariz no de Joker. "Eu quero estar com você, quero ser uma parte sua, eu posso sentir sua dominância, posso sentir sua personalidade. E posso afirmar que isso me deixa curioso por saber mais de você".

Joker se afastou do garoto o encarando nos olhos com uma cara que daria medo a qualquer outra pessoa, mas em Harry apenas o incitou a querer mais o cara a sua frente. O mais velho não poderia entender muita coisa, mas ele via muito de si naquela criatura a sua frente. Ele deu uma olhada no rapaz, ele tinha lindos olhos, e a boca dele era muito chamativa, a calça que estava o fazia ter ideia de como seria as coxas daquela criança a sua frente.

_MAS QUE MERDA, COMO EU FUI PENSAR EM UMA COISA DESSAS!? OLHA O TAMANHO DESSA CRIANÇA NA SUA FRENTE, ELE É UMA CRIANÇA. MAS QUE PORRA, QUE INFERNO EU TENHO QUE ME SENTIR ATRAÍDO POR ELE? COMO POSSO PENSAR EM QUERER ESTAR DENTRO DESSE MENINO!?_

_E o pior. Como eu posso estar sentindo os sentimentos dele por mim, como estou me sentindo ligado a ele de uma maneira estranha e impossível... Como se eu quisesse proteger e cuidar? Eu sou o Joker, um dos piores vilões do mundo._

Joker o olhou com desprezo, grunhiu algo para ele mesmo e soltou o garoto.

"Garotos como você não deveriam brincar com homens como eu. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou." Harry encarou o rosto a sua frente, ambos tinham um olhar sério, com uma frieza que se completavam.

"Posso provar que eu estou falando sério. Que eu sou bom o suficiente para estar com você. Vou provar isso pra você" Harry acariciou o rosto do mais velho.

Joker fez uma cara de indiferente, puxou os cabelos de Harry para o lado com força o fazendo quase bater a cabeça no chão, encarou os lábios do menor, o beijo com muita vontade. Harry o respondeu com a mesma intensidade, agarrou a gola do terno com força, podia sentir toda a vontade e desejo. O maior mordeu com força o lábio do garoto que o fez gemer de dor, Joker se afastou olhando a boca pequena a centímetros da sua, viu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo queixo e um sorriso nada inocente.

"Vou te provar que vai fazer valer a pena"

"Vou te dar um mês, me convença em um mês que eu deva confiar e por que eu deva me entregar a você criança".

"Chame-me de Harry, e eu irei te provar." Harry comentou com devoção "Farei qualquer coisa para mostrar que sou digno de estar ao seu lado.".

oOo

Harry recebeu uma carta no cartão do coringa poucos dias depois do seu pequeno encontro, nele dizia pequenos desafios que Joker queria que ele executa-se sendo que o ex-garoto de ouro achara que eles eram muito fáceis de fazer, mas se esse era o único modo de mostrar para ele e convencê-lo de seu valor, Harry estava mais do que disposto a fazer.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele conseguiu os explosivos e o veneno que o homem lhe indicara. Harry queria cumprir as ordens do seu dominante a mais rapidez e agilidade possível.

Foi por isso que ele cumpriu sem pestanejar o pedido que falava que ele tinha que colocar o veneno na bebida alcoólica que estava na garrafa que estava na escrivaninha do gabinete do comissário de policia, mesmo ele sabendo que isso iria matá-lo de forma rápida e dolorosa.

A questão aqui não era essa, mais sim o fato de como ele conseguiu cumprir a missão que lhe foi determinada e essa parte foi surpreendentemente simples, um o uso da magia que envolveu o uso da desaparatação, feitiço de invisibilidade e um que apagava todos os rastros e com isso voilá tudo pronto.

O próximo pedido era potencialmente mais complicado, pelo fato de que ele tinha que colocar explosivo dentro do carro de uma juíza no meio da rua, durante o dia, e programá-lo para detonar no momento certo.

Mesmo que esse fosse mais complicado Harry seguiu as instruções perfeitamente, usando um feitiço de invisibilidade e fazendo as outras coisas manualmente.

O ultimo pedido fora de longe o mais fácil, que era arrumar um jeito de entrar na festa de gala que Bruce Wayne estava patrocinando para Harvey Dent, sendo que para isso ele só tinha que se vestir com um terno caro e aparatar na festa.

Harry esperava fervorosamente que com alguma sorte ele pudesse ficar um tempo a sós com o seu dominante, ele já estava sentindo falta dele terrivelmente, mesmo que eles mal tinham se falado a primeira vez.

oOo

Harry chegou à festa no horário que estava escrito na carta que o Joker havia mandado, ele estava decididamente cheio de expectativas, como uma menina de colegial esperando o namorado para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele esperava ansiosamente que seu dominante o elogiasse por tudo o que ele tinha feito para ele naquele dia com carinho. Harry tinha mesmo seguido tudo perfeitamente e esperava que Joker ficasse feliz com isso, e lhe dar-se uma recompensa, mesmo que fora muito fácil fazer aquelas coisas ele ainda queria que seu dominante valoriza-se isso, e mesmo que ele fosse feliz.

Ate porque como um bom submisso que ele era, Harry faria qualquer coisa que seu dominante desejasse que ele fizesse, mesmo que fosse para ele destruir o mundo ele faria com prazer para agradá-lo.

Aquela festa tinha sido tediosamente cansativa, e depois dele ter que ouvir aquele discurso ridículo de Wayne e todo o resto da baboseira, Harry já estava de saco cheio daquela festa, principalmente por ter que ouvir palavras falsas e mentiras bem contadas para impressionar.

Harry em um momento de depressão pegou uma taça de champanhe e se sentou em um local afastado de todos, pensando em como todas aquelas pessoas eram fúteis e como ele se sentia enjoado dele estar naquele lugar, se não fosse por seu Joker...

Harry estava quase se levantando para ir ao banheiro quando ouviu o som de tiros, e ouviu a voz do seu amado dominante. Ah aquela voz, era tudo o que precisava para fez com que ele ficasse feliz. E quando pegou um vislumbre dele ao longe, foi como se seu coração quisesse sair do peito, ele finalmente tinha chegado.

Mas ele tinha bom senso, e sabia que Joker não queria que ele se intromete-se e por isso ficou olhando o seu amando de longe, observando cada passo, cada gesto, cada emoção que ele demonstrava.

Todas as pessoas presentes no local viam tudo isso com medo, como se fosse estranho, mais para Harry era como se ele tivesse vendo uma dança sensual, cada movimento brusco que ele tinha, fazia com que Harry quisesse se submeter, a cada vez que ele via o sorriso perverso seu corpo tremia de vontade por dentro.

Quando Joker ameaçou aquele cara com uma faca, Harry soltou um riso baixo. Era tão incrível, o ver ameaçando as pessoas era tão sexy, quem sabe quando eles forem pra cama Joker também o trate desse jeito? Oh ele esperava com todas as suas forças que ele fizesse exatamente isso.

Harry estava tão absorvido em pensamentos que nem se deu conta quando seu amado agarrou a tal de Rachel. Ele dizia coisas para ela, Harry tinha noção o quanto era falso aquilo, mas não deixou de ficar irritado em ver Joker com o rosto tão próximo daquela vadia. Estava tão irritado com aquela cena que sem se tocar quebrou a taça de champanhe que estava em sua mão.

Logo depois, Harry viu Batman se aproximar de Joker, e observou a briga de longe. Sabia que aquilo não era nada pra se preocupar, afinal tinha certeza que seu amado saberia o que fazer para lidar com isso, ele era o dominante e não precisaria dele para defendê-lo.

Quando viu que a briga estava terminando, ele se levantou terminando de beber o champanhe de uma taça qualquer em uma mesa e quando acabou ele a jogou para outro lado, sem atrair a atenção de ninguém, já que todos estavam mais interessados na pequena luta que ali ocorria.

Ele estava morrendo de tédio naquela festa, já que não tinha feito nada desde que havia chegado. Ele viu Joker jogar a vadia pela janela, deu uma risada irônica, ele tinha o desejo secreto de que Batman não fosse salvá-la, mas sabia que o morcego gigante salvaria a moça.

Depois do desaparecimento dos dois prédio a baixo, Harry aproximou-se de Joker e viu o mais velho reconhecer sua presença olhando pelo canto do olho e sorrir de canto para depois voltar sua atenção as pessoas presentes.

"Bom...o show acabou. Prestem atenção: Se alguém se meter no meu caminho... Tsc, Tsc... Isso é bolo?" Disse apontando o prato na mão de uma garota, pegando um morango do bolo e comendo "Não se intrometam no que não forem chamados!" Disse saindo pela porta.

Harry sem chamar muito a atenção o acompanhou e os dois saíram juntos, ele estava andando de cabeça baixa no corredor quando foi agarrado pela cintura. Harry estava pronto para se defender da investida brusca quando viu que era Joker que o estava segurando e o encarava de um modo sério.

"Você fez um belo trabalho criança, gostei do que fez". Joker comentou depois ainda o olhado de modo serio.

"Não foi nada demais, foram coisas muito simples. Qualquer idiota teria capacidade de concluí-la." O garoto comentou enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço de Joker, o olhando com uma cara de tédio "Eu odeio esse tipo de festas, é um saco. Pessoas falsas sorrindo pra todo lado, mulheres interessadas em dinheiro, homens buscando sexo por um preço tão insignificante, aposto como a maioria ali nem liga de verdade para o que acabou de acontecer, só estarão interessados em dar uma entrevista dizendo como foi à aparição do Coringa".

"E o que você quer criança?" questionou Joker levantando uma sobrancelha e rindo soprado, o seu menino ainda era um mistério para ele para todos os fatos.

"Já lhe deixei clara minhas intenções Joker, eu te provei do que sou capaz, e serei capaz para estar do seu lado, eu quero ser seu, apenas seu." Harry disse com convicção e ao mesmo tempo como uma suplica deixando bem claro que era o homem mais velho que estava no comando.

Joker deu uma risada baixa, balançou a cabeça em negativo, como aquele moleque com tão pouca idade o deixava com vontades? Ele praticamente podia ouvir o garoto a sua frente gemendo seu nome no auge da paixão, ele sabia que não era e nunca seria carinhoso, mais o garoto não parecia se importar com isso.

Ele provou que era capaz de estar do seu lado, e Joker mesmo com aquela fachada fria, com aquele jeito dele, também queria alguém para estar ao seu lado, alguém que valesse a pena, que o ajudaria no que for preciso, que não tivesse medo da morte. Alguém que colocaria as suas necessidades em primeiro lugar, alguém que não tivesse um porque, e esse garoto se enquadrava em toda a descrição, então o que ele tinha a perder em concordar com isso? Nada na sua vida fazia sentido mesmo.

Sem contar que o garoto podia usar magia, ou seja, ele poderia ser muito útil no futuro e ele parecia ansioso para agradar, então quem era ele para dizer não para esse presente que ele estava recebendo?

"Olha moleque, a quatro quadras daqui tem um galpão abandonado. Encontre-me lá daqui a 15 minutos." Disse se afastando de Harry e sumindo pelo corredor.

oOo

Harry se encontrava no galpão combinado, era muito escuro e cheirava a mofo. Não conseguia enxergar muito bem, só havia a iluminação da luz da lua que entrava pela janela, fazendo o lugar se tornar incrivelmente sombrio.

Ele continuou andando até achar uma sala iluminada, viu pela parede de vidro Joker inclinado sobre uma janela. Então assim que entrou ele, se aproximou do maior por trás e o abraçou.

"Eu não quero que ninguém saiba de você Harry. Não quero que haja nenhuma ligação entre você e eu aos olhos dessas pessoas. Eles não são tão burros assim, Bruce Wayne sabe como conseguir informações quando ele quer".

"Não vai ser nenhum problema se alguém descobrir sobre nós Joker, eu não me importo se alguém descobrir." Joker grunhiu e virou se de frente com uma cara de quem acaba de ouvir a maior burrice já dita.

"Achei que era mais esperto garoto. Você é burro mesmo ou tem alguma doença mental?" Harry riu muito alto se afastando e se sentando em uma mesa no centro da sala, apoiou os braços para trás e cruzou as pernas, sorrindo irônico.

"Eu posso acabar com qualquer pista que tenha sobre nós dois, acho que você sabe eu possuo magia Joker, posso fazer qualquer coisa com magia..." Riu baixo e completou em um tom irônico "Quem é burro mesmo? Ou será que se esqueceu disso meu amor?".

Joker se irritou com a atitude do menor e se aproximou o empurrando na mesa, fazendo o menor grunhir com a batida das costas na madeira. O maior separou as pernas do garoto e se encaixou no meio, segurou firme na coxa e começou a esfregar ambas as partes baixas, atacou o pescoço branco e liso do menor, chupando e mordendo com força, iria deixar claro que se o menor iria querer, iria ser do jeito dele e ele iria marcá-lo para ninguém mais o tocá-lo.

Harry sentia a excitação do outro e sorriu malicioso com os toques, cruzou as pernas na cintura do maior, rebolava com vontade e gemia para o outro saber que estava adorando, cada dor era um choque de excitação para seu corpo, agarrou nos cabelos ondulados e puxou a cabeça para cima.

Ambos olharam um para o outro de um jeito famintos e totalmente cheio de desejo, sorriu de canto e atacou os lábios com voracidade, ambas as línguas buscando espaço na boca do outro, corpos se roçando e causando calor. Ambos os membros já duros e úmidos, ambos queriam mais prazer.

Harry começou a desabotoar a camiseta do maior e tirou, olhou o corpo a sua frente, era tão lindo, tão másculo, tão desejável. Só de olhar para aquele corpo deixou um gemido escapar. Joker riu com a reação do menor, se só de olhar para ele o garoto já estava assim, imagina quando estivesse dentro de si, iria implorar para rasgá-lo.

Joker abriu a sua calça e se afastou da mesa, Harry tirou sua blusa e se ajoelhou em frente ao maior, acariciou o membro por cima da calça e Joker grunhiu, agarrou forte nos cabelos castanhos a sua frente e encarou o garoto dizendo o que queria só com o olhar.

Harry que havia entendido sorriu de canto e colocou o membro pra fora, segurou com a mão o massageando para logo encostar a língua e deslizar pelo comprimento. Abocanhou o membro inteiro e começou a sugar.

O gosto do maior era tão incrível para Harry, que chupava cada vez com mais vontade. Joker por sua vez, estava adorando aquilo. Aonde esse garoto aprendeu essas coisas? Ele era muito bom! Um natural pela idade que ele provavelmente tinha.

Com as duas mão na cabeça do menor, foi movimentando seu membro para dentro da garganta pequena. Ah como isso era prazeroso. Harry já havia colocado seu membro para fora e estava se masturbando, aquilo era realmente gostoso, ele nem havia concluído aquele e estava pensando em como seria o sexo do seu parceiro.

Não demorou muito e Joker enfiou o mais fundo que conseguia dentro da garganta de Harry, e acabou se desmanchando. Harry se engasgou, mas continuou a chupar, estava quase alcançando o seu também, e em poucos minutos sujará o chão, sua mão e os sapatos com seu sêmen. Ambos estavam satisfeitos com o acontecido.

"Você sujou meu sapato criança. Limpe agora mesmo! Lamba." Harry olhou para Joker com uma cara de 'sério isso?' "Vá logo! Eu mandei você limpar com a língua, ouviu não moleque?".

Harry riu soprado e se abaixou, lambeu seu sêmen do sapado do mais alto e de sua mão, antes que pudesse engolir, Joker o puxou pra cima e o beijou com vontade, chupando o sêmen da boca do Harry e engolindo.

"Lullabie. Se um dia acontecer algo entre nós, ou tivermos algo para falar um pro outro, nossa palavra será Lullabie" Suspirou fundo, arrumou suas calças e se sentou no chão trazendo Harry consigo entre seus braços e pernas, encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. "Isso só vai acabar se um de nós morrermos ouviu Harry?"

"Só se ambos morrermos, por que eu não viveria mais sem você Joker." Harry selou os lábios de seu companheiro, para logo em seguida encostar a cabeça no peito e fechar seus olhos.

oOo

Nos dias que se seguiram os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, embora os dois não tivessem chegado a obter qualquer momento intimo juntos, não que Harry via isso como um problema ele definitivamente podia se contentar em estar em próximo ao seu dominante, sendo que ele sempre parecia ser um amante cuidadoso... Vendo sempre inconscientemente se ele precisava das coisas.

Joker é claro ainda estava espalhando o caos, pela cidade, matando pessoas para provocar o medo, não que Harry se importava muito com isso, já que como seu antigo mundo lhe provou, ninguém sabia ser bom nesse mundo.

O próximo grande caso que seu dominante participou foi o assassinato do prefeito, que embora ele sempre diga que não planeja nada, foi muito bem pensado.

Já que ele colocara no jornal do dia anterior que iria matar o prefeito, depois de matar dois policiais com que com os nomes juntos formavam o nome de Harvey Dente trazendo uma pequena comoção na cidade quando eles pensaram que era algo mais serio.

Bom voltando ao plano, seu amante conseguiu roubar as roupas de um policial, montar uma arma em uma janela em frente ao desfile, esperar ate a guarda de honra de soltar os tiros para atirar no prefeito no momento dela, a única coisa que não saiu de acordo com o 'plano' é que Jim Gordon pulou na frente do prefeito e recebeu o tiro.

Harry sabia que poderia cumprir o desejo de seu amante e matar aquele homem inconveniente, mais Joker não parecia querer que ele fizesse isso ele lhe disse que embora a magia tivesse utilidade, ele não queria fazer ela o centro da sua vida.

Não, não ele gostava de ver as coisas acontecerem e Harry podia entender o porquê seu amante queria fazer isso, não que ele se importava Harry apenas queria que Joker fosse feliz, se era isso que ele queria que assim fosse.

oOo

Joker finalmente pareceu que tinha conseguido o que queria fazer o Batman finalmente se revelar, sendo que foi descoberto na entrevista de emprego o cavaleiro branco de Gothan também era conhecido como o cavaleiro das trevas, e isso era tudo o que eles poderiam pedir.

Agora seu amante estava planejando como iria conseguir colocar as mãos em Harvey, na verdade ele era tão complexo que Harry tinha certeza de que isso iria desencadear uma serie de coisas, um efeito em cadeia, e Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não ia gostar de tudo o que iria acontecer.

Assim que Joker entrou no caminhão que iria leva-lo a perseguição do camburão, Harry simplesmente pulo do seu lado e fora colocando o cinto de segurança.

"O que você acha que esta fazendo criança?" Joker perguntou em tom um forte, olhando no fundo dos olhos determinados do garoto.

"Por favor, Joker... deixe-me ir com você... eu preciso ir com você!" Harry implorou com os olhos de cachorrinho.

"Isso será perigoso, Harry, muito perigoso, você pode se machucar." Joker falou serio, não gostando da ideia de levá-lo junto mais não querendo negar nada ao seu companheiro.

"Eu prometo que não vou me machucar ou interferir! Por favor, por favor!" Harry implorou usando todas as suas artimanhas para conseguir o que queria.

Joker olhou por um momento no fundo dos olhos de seu amado todo implorando e inocente que ele adoraria ver quando fosse tomado em meio ao prazer mais agora eles estavam lidando com coisas serias ele sabia que não conseguia negar nada ao seu amante, porem ele precisava ter certeza de que ele não iria perder o controle dele.

"Você pode ir, mais você terá que obedecer a todos os comandos que eu lhe der, se eu mandar você matar você ira matar, se eu mandar você fugir é isso que você fará, estamos entendidos?" Joker perguntou de um modo serio.

Harry acenou com a cabeça freneticamente ansioso para agradar, e ao mesmo tempo cheio de felicidade por saber que ele não precisaria deixa o lado de seu amado naquele momento.

Com tamanha a felicidade que Harry estava sentindo ele se lançou para o Joker e tomou seus lábios para um beijo duro e arrebatador fazendo com que todos os capangas olhassem para o garoto como se ele fosse louco.

Sentindo que esse era o caso ele olhou os outros homens e com apenas um olhar ele fez todos voltarem a fazer o que tinham que fazer, mesmo rezando para que o menino sobrevivesse ao que esse louco tinha planejado para ele logo os homens baniram esse pensamento da sua cabeça e sendo que a perseguição começou.

Na verdade começou realmente depois da morte de uma guarda feminino que tentara contestar o do porque o caminhão estava estacionado ali, mais isso não era algo realmente relevante.

Harry viu a perseguição ser total e completamente emocionante, agora ele entendia porque seu dominante gostava disso, era completamente excitante, em todos os sentidos.

Harry podia ver que seu amante tinha uma expressão quase que orgásmica enquanto mirava o míssil no comboio e foi nesse momento que ele teve o primeiro vislumbre do Batman real aparecer em seu carro.

Harry olhou para seu amante pensado em qual seria a sua reação ou perceber que Harvey Dente não era o verdadeiro

Batman, mais na verdade o homem já parecia saber que ele não era e o ex menino que sobreviveu se perguntou se ele realmente sabia sobre tudo o que acontecia.

Eles saíram da rua e o Batman apareceu ao lado oposto, Harry viu o quanto o seu amante parecia estar muito feliz em vê-lo e com isso Joker e o Batman se enfrentaram como antigos cavaleiros medievais.

O que depois trouxe um desvio que foi feito por Batman para passar por baixo do caminhão e seu amante parecia prever o que iria acontecer e olhou para ele com um rosto indecifrável.

"Saia daqui criança! Não deixe que eles peguem você!" ele falou decidido.

"Mais e você?" Harry questionou preocupado.

"Eu vou ficar bem, SAIA DAQUI, AGORA!" o homem disse quase que gritando.

Harry olhou para seu amor com os olhos cheios de lagrimas mais fez o que lhe foi ordenado, e desaparatou para o outro lado da rua em um lado bem escondido e viu quando o caminhão onde estava o seu amor virou.

Nesse momento Harry sentiu um desespero enorme dentro de si, sem saber o que poderia ter acontecido, ou se seu Seme ainda estava mesmo vivo.

Quando ele saiu do caminhão caído, Harry só podia dizer que sentiu um enorme nível de alivio percorrer seu corpo e com isso ele assistiu todo o desenrolar da cena, como Batman desviou dele e caiu no chão.

Harry viu como o seu dominante quase tirou a mascara do Batman mais foi impedido por um policial ou mais precisamente por Jim Gordon que parecia ter sobrevivido ao tiro que ele recebeu.

Harry sabia que seu amante estava sendo levado para a cadeia, como se soubesse que seu amante ainda o observava, ele olhou para Harry e ele entendeu que isso significava que logo mais ele teria noticias dele, e que tudo isso fazia parte do seu pequeno 'plano' e ele deveria seguir o dele.

oOo

Joker sorriu enquanto estava na prisão, ele estava muito feliz em saber que seu submisso teria o bom senso de ficar escondido ele provavelmente estava fazendo agora o que lhe foi mandado.

Ele era certamente um tesouro que ele jamais iria abrir a mão de ter e de possuir, e Joker se perguntou o que teria sido dele se o menino tivesse escolhido o Batman e ele tinha sorte que isso não havia acontecido.

As coisas finalmente saíram como o esperado, às coisas finalmente estava caminhando no sentido certo, agora faltava muito pouco para ele vencer, muito pouco para ele ficar com o seu submisso, agora só faltava ver o que o futuro os aguardava.

oOo

Harry seguiu o que lhe foi ordenado por seu companheiro novamente com perfeição, ou seja, ele sequestrara Harvey Dent e Rachel Dawes e colocá-los amarrados nos endereços ordenados em um local cheio de latões de gasolina, na verdade isso novamente tinha sido muito fácil de fazer, embora seu amante insistiu que ele trabalha-se em conjunto com os traidores da unidade do Gordon.

Harry não entendeu muito bem o porquê disso, mais ele fez o que lhe foi pedido sabendo que seu amante iria ficar muito feliz dele ter seguido as suas ordens à risca. Total e completamente à risca.

Harry em um pensamento aparatou em frente à na frente da delegacia embora não deixou que a sua presença fosse reconhecida, sabendo perfeitamente bem que logo seu amante iria sair de lá a qualquer momento.

Não foi muito tempo depois que Harry viu o Batman sair da delegacia em disparada, seguido por um grupo de policiais, parece que as coisas estavam novamente em andamento.

Alguns minutos depois uma grande explosão se segui na unidade, fazendo os vidros quebrarem e mais alguns minutos para seu dominante sair de lá arrastando um homem e levando-o para uma viatura.

Assim que isso aconteceu Harry aparatou para dentro dela, no banco da frente, fazendo seu dominante o olhar com um sorriso e o homem ficar assustado com a aparição.

"Então moleque sentiu minha falta?" Joker perguntou com um imenso sorriso.

Harry sorriu de um modo insano.

oOo

"Não é tão louco quanto parece!" uma voz foi ouvida no cargueiro.

Harry olhou para o recém-chegado sem demonstrar emoção enquanto seu amante parecia estar brincando de escalar a pilha de dinheiro que ali estava com o homem em cima.

Os capangas estavam tentando manter a maior distância dele possível, sabendo que Harry estava em algum tipo de relacionamento com o coringa e não querendo ser alvo de sua raiva se fez algo para desagradá-lo.

Harry ouviu com desinteresse seu amante conversar com o mafioso, ele estava muito mais concentrado em ver como o corpo desejável se movia, e ele ouviu poucamente o homem perguntar o que ele iria fazer com o dinheiro.

"Eu sou um homem de gosto simples, dinamite, pólvora e de gasolina..." Joker falou enquanto mandava os capangas jogarem gasolina no dinheiro o que eles fizeram sem questionar enquanto ele ameaçava o outro homem com uma arma.

"E sabe o que essas coisas têm em comum? Elas são baratas" o homem disse enfaticamente, e Harry assistiu o debate com mais entusiasmo pensando no que seu amante iria fazer.

"Você disse que era um homem de palavra" O mafioso pronunciou

"E eu sou, eu só estou torrando minha metade" Joker falou antes de pegar o charuto do homem e tacá-lo na gasolina fazendo o dinheiro pegar fogo. "Eu não tenho culpa que a sua metade esta embaixo dela."

O mafioso olhou para o fogo como se ele tivesse tomando sua vida o que fez Harry querer rir insanamente e ele ouviu seu amante pronunciar.

"Vocês só pensam em dinheiro, essa cidade merece uma classe melhor de criminoso que eu vou dar a ela" Harry tocou a arma no corpo do homem.

"Diga aos seus homens que trabalham para mim agora, essa é a minha cidade".

"Eles nao vão trabalhar para um louco como você" o homem cuspiu.

"Louco? Porque não cortamos você em pedacinhos e damos de comida para os cães? Ai veremos de quem é a lealdade de cães esfomeados." Ele falou enquanto o homem era arrastado para longe.

Quando ele se foi Harry se aproximou de seu amante e Joker lhe falou:

"Faça o combinado e me espere lá entendeu Harry?" Joker olhou no fundo dos olhos do seu amante.

Harry assentiu.

"Eu não vou te decepcionar dominante!" Ele disse com voz de anjo antes de desaparatar deixando seu amante para lidar com as outras coisas que ele tinha em mente.

oOo

O hospital geral de Gothan estava uma bagunça, todo mundo querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível e foi por isso que Harry passou despercebido por todos, colocando bombas em cada fresta e quarto daquele lugar.

Isso é claro levou o seu tempo pelo hospital ser enorme mais nada que com uma ajuda da magia não iria ajudar, e por sorte ele não tinha que programar os detonadores já que seu dominante que iria disparar as bombas.

Assim que as coisas tinham acabado o menino foi em direção ao quarto que ele sabia que seu amante estaria, o de Harvey Dent assim que ele chegou à porta Harry viu pela fresta o homem que antes era o cavaleiro branco de Gothan com uma arma na mão e levantá-la para Joker e falou:

"Você vive" Mostrando a parte clara "Você morre" Disse mostrando a parte escura.

E com isso o coração de Harry parecia que ia sair pela boa ele simplesmente não podia deixar a vida de seu amante ser decidida na sorte, e por isso com uma pequena ajuda da magia ele decidiu que lado à moeda iria cair.

oOo

"Você fez bem, meu pequeno!" Joker disse para seu submisso enquanto eles dirigiram para longe do hospital que acabara de ser detonado.

oOo

Na noite seguinte seu amante tinha armado outro plano e dessa vez Harry ficará com a parte mais fácil dele colocar toneladas de explosivos nas duas barcas de Gothan e foi isso que ele fez.

Harry sentiu que esse seria o ultimo plano, a ultima coisa que os dois iriam armar, era isso que iria decidir quem iria vencer e Harry estava determinado a não sair como perdedor.

O garoto colocou os detonadores no porão e fora se juntar ao seu amante no prédio onde ele esperava por Batman aparecer, sendo que os pacientes do hospital tinham sido colocados de "guardas".

Batman logo chegou para o seu confronto e Harry ficara escondido no escuro sem ser notado pelo homem morcego enquanto os dois travavam a sua pequena batalha épica.

Os dois lutando era incrível, e Harry viu que o seu dominante sempre tinha a vantagem, a todo o momento, ele era incrível, um dominante perfeito, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

Harry quase sentiu seu coração se partir quando viu a decepção no rosto do seu amante quando as bombas não explodiram, ele faria qualquer coisa para que ele não tivesse que ficar assim.

Viu os dois conversarem, depois disso parecia que seu amante iria detonar eles mesmo, mas o Batman jogou sujo e o jogou pela janela fazendo o detonador cair em seus pés.

O menor sentiu sua mente e seu coração se quebrarem de uma vez, rasgando dolorosamente seus órgãos para fora, quando ele vira seu amante ser jogado pela janela, quanto o viu cair para a morte.

O garoto de 15 anos naquele momento sabia que não teria mais motivo para viver, ele agora estava sozinho, ele não podia mais salvar seu amante ele estava em choque.

Ele se foi.

oOo

A meia noite passou e todo mundo estava crente de que a explosão não iria mais acontecer, o alivio começara a dominar o seu ser, parecia que seu Deus não queria que eles fossem mortos.

Eles começaram a sorrir parecia que não haveria morte hoje, todos eles estavam a ponto de comemorar prontos para dizer que haviam sobrevivido prontos para agradecer a deus.

E foi nesse ultimo momento derradeiro, meia noite e cinco que os cidadãos de Ghotan vivenciaram a pior tragédia que já havia acontecido ali, os barcos foram detonados todos os que estavam lá dentro, morreram.

oOo

Batman ouviu os barcos serem explodido, ele viu o detonador cair no chão depois de ser acionado, ele porem não viu ninguém que poderia ter utilizado a chave e ele não podia se preocupar com isso agora.

Com um peso no coração ele salvou o coringa das garras da morte, ele embora fosse um monstro era humano também e era contra a sua regra matar ele.

Os dois falaram novamente, quando ele foi salvo, Joker porem não estava muito centrado na conversa, ele estava mais preocupado em ver o seu pequeno submisso que estava escondido no canto do quarto com uma expressão dividida, entre quebrada e alivio.

Joker logo comentou sobre o seu Às na manga, que era Harvey Dent, e tudo o que ele tinha feito pela cidade e isso foi o suficiente para fazer o Batman sair dali correndo enquanto ele ria insanamente.

Harry se aproximou do homem assim que Batman foi embora, tocando seu rosto com carinho, feliz por descobrir que ele não o tinha perdido, mais sua mente e coração estava quebrado por eles terem chegado tão perto dessa possibilidade.

"Você quase morreu! Eu não posso perder você dominante, você quase morreu!" Harry disse com uma voz chorosa, olhando para o homem pendurado na janela.

"Vá pensar sobre isso Harry, Vá pensar longe daqui" Joker disse enquanto ainda estava pendurado pelos pés "E depois venha me encontrar em Arkham Asylum".

Harry olhou para Joker, seu dominante estava certo ele precisava pensar, então ele se aproximou do seu amante e o beijou nos lábios antes de se jogar pela janela que seu amor quase morreu e quando chegava no chão ele desaparatou se colocando em segurança.

oOo

Seu amante estava preso agora, os ditos homens da lei, o Batman, o tinham roubado dele e o colocado naquele manicômio chamado Arkham Asylum, onde ele não podia estar perto dele, onde Joker não poderia protegê-lo da solidão que lhe assolava a vida.

Harry sabia que poderia libertá-lo como um passe de mágica, mais sua historia iria novamente se repetir, e depois novamente, e novamente, e novamente ele tinha que dar um jeito nisso de uma forma permanente.

Harry tinha que fazer todos pagarem, todos pagarem pelo que eles o tinha lhe feito, eles tinham que ter suas vidas tiradas por mandar seu dominante para fora de seu alcance por quase tê-lo matado.

E ao mesmo tempo Harry tinha que garantir que nunca mais qualquer um poderia separá-los novamente, ele sabia que não poderia viver mais sem o seu Joker, era simplesmente impossível, ele já não sabia mais como fazer isso.

E foi nesse momento que uma ideia começara a florescer em sua cabeça, era o plano perfeito, ele sabia que daria certo, tinham que dar certo, eles ficariam juntos não importa o que acontecesse.

Agora para que seu plano desse certo ele precisava arrumar algumas coisas, falar com algumas pessoas, cobrar alguns favores e depois finalmente se unir ao seu amor de todas as maneiras possíveis.

oOo

**~Lemon~**

oOo

Harry conseguiu entrar na cela em que Joker estava sem ser notado por ninguém. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi como a cela era escura e fria, o que o fez lembrava muito a personalidade do seu amado.

Assim que ele tomou nota desse pensamento Harry avistou seu amante deitado na cama e por isso ele se aproximou da cama tocando o rosto do mais velho e abaixando para ficar mais perto. Ele encostou a testa no do seu dominante enquanto o outro sussurrou:

"Você demorou criança. O que estava fazendo?" Joker questionou enquanto ainda estava deitado e de olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Fazendo Harry ver o quanto que o homem mais velho continuava sexy naquela posição, ele o queria, ele o queria agora, seu dominante tinha que lhe dar o que ele estava pedindo.

"Eu estava terminando uma coisa para você. E eu também estava pensando, sabe... Eu quero muito você" Harry sussurrou antes de montar em seu amante mais velho e decididamente começar a rebolar.

"Garoto, você tem noção que estamos em uma cadeia?" Joker perguntou chocado enquanto se levantava e ficava sentado antes de segurar a coxa do Harry.

"E o que importa? Eu quero você agora!" Harry disse enquanto continuava a rebolar de maneira quase que obcena.

"Talvez eu não seja nada gentil com você criança" Joker sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de lambê-lo conseguindo arrancar um suspiro do garoto.

"Eu não me importo, eu realmente quero muito você meu dominante".

"Contanto que você tenha isso em mente" Joker comentou interessado em seu pescoço antes de novas coisas invadirem a sua mente.

O homem mais velho na verdade depois de um segundo apertou-as e capturou os lábios de seu submisso em um beijo voraz, mordendo-os com força sendo que ao mesmo tempo ele conseguiu trazer o seu amante cada vez mais perto.

"Você é safado Harry" Joker sussurou.

"Sabe..." Harry disse de um modo safado enquanto tirava sua camiseta e do maior "Eu não achava que você seria do tipo falante durante o sexo, isso às vezes pode ser broxante querido".

Harry riu com ironia, sabendo perfeitamente bem que estava atiçando seu dominante, não que ele se importava, pensou enquanto colocava a mão na nuca de Joker e o arranhou fracamente.

Joker riu do que foi dito e jogou o garoto no chão, seu olhar falava o que deveria ser dito. Um comando silencioso que o submisso logo captou a mensagem e começara a fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

Harry em seu trabalho rápido logo estava terminando de se despir e a Joker também, assim que ele teve essa tarefa concluída Harry se deitou no chão não tão confortável e com um corar ele abriu as pernas revelando-se para o seu Seme, pela primeira vez.

Joker por sua vez, admirou por um minuto o corpo que estava sendo exposto para ele antes que ele se ajoelhasse entre as pernas do garoto confortavelmente e começasse a depositar beijos pelo pescoço e chupando de maneira brusca quando achava necessário feliz em ver o garoto se contorcer com tão pouco.

O maior foi distribuindo beijos pelo peitoral do menino e logo estava mordendo a barriga e espalhando chupadas para que suas marcas ficassem em grande exposição no corpo do menor. Joker tinha como uma missão pessoal deixar aquele corpo todo marcado, para mostrar que pertencia a ele, que tudo o que o garoto poderia ter era dele.

Deslizou a língua pela virilha de Harry ate chegar a seu membro, o segurou em suas mãos e logo em seguida estava chupando com um pouco de desconforto, afinal ele nunca tinha feito isso para ninguém. Mas ele admitia a si mesmo que Harry merecia um pouco de agrado.

Com uma de suas mãos Joker massageava a base do membro pulsante de seu submisso enquanto tomava na boca o quanto da extensão podia e mesmo assim deixava sua saliva escorrer pelo membro ereto.

Se alguém algum dia dissessem que ele estaria fazendo isso à outra pessoa há alguns meses atrás, essa pessoa se encontraria no fundo do lago no minuto seguinte, mais ele sabia que eu seu pequeno submisso merecia.

viu como Harry começou a se contorcer desesperadamente enquanto segurava o seu cabelo com força e com isso o príncipe do crime sabia que seu amante estava prestes a desmanchar em sua boca.

E em vez de parar ele acelerou, ele queria descobrir o sabor que a sua criança teria, ele queria beber sua essência, ele queria saber como era, ele viu o seu pequeno tentar avisar para tira-lo dali, mais isso não aconteceu e logo ele veio em sua boca.

Joker pensou que o gosto seria salgado, horrível, mas estranhamente era doce, realmente doce, um gosto completamente diferente de tudo o que o psicopata já havia colocado em sua boca.

Joker olhou para Harry e sorriu enquanto o via se recuperar, sendo que o submisso sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando viu que o seu amante, o seu dominante havia sorrido para ele, ele se sentia muito especial por saber que era o único que realmente tinha recebido um sorriso real do Coringa. Um sorriso com sentimento.

Assim que Harry chegou a essa realização o sorriso que Joker possuía simplesmente se desfez, ele tinha um membro pulsante que precisava de atenção e ele sabia aonde que ele deveria buscá-la.

E com isso ele se encaixou melhor entre as pernas do menor, ajeitou o seu membro contra a entrada exposta e o penetrou com um único movimento, sem se preocupar com qualquer preparação.

Joker assim que encontrava dentro só podia gemer de puro prazer, ele literalmente podia sentir o interior de Harry o apertando, e meu deus como ele era apertado! Era provavelmente a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Joker agora tinha a prova definitiva, o garoto era mesmo um virgem, apenas um virgem podia ser tão apertado.

Harry por outro lado estava se sentindo como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio, e foi com isso que ele finalmente descobriu que ele era um masoquista, pois ele estava adorando sentir aquela dor, e por isso logo começara a rebolar querendo mais enquanto segurava firme na nuca do outro e respirava forte.

Joker cravou as unhas no quadril de Harry e começara a bater fundo nele sem piedade, embora cada vez que ele o fazia ele acertava a próstata do garoto, o príncipe do crime estava se sentindo uma imensa gama de prazer no interior de Harry, ele era simplesmente melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

Era como se ele ironicamente entrasse no céu a cada empurrão que ele dava dentro do garoto, o movimento de sair era como se ele voltasse para terra antes de fazer a jornada novamente se sentindo mil vezes melhor a cada vez que o fazia.

Joker sabia que não estava sendo gentil com o menino, mais esse parecia não se importar muito com esse fato, já que ele gemia obscenamente e pedia, praticamente implorava para ele ir mais forte, ser mais duro, para ele ir mais rápido.

Harry sabia que estava gritando de dor e de prazer a cada vez que seu amante se movimentava, o ritmo que seu dominante tinha encontrado era incrível, rápido, profundo e totalmente apaixonado, Harry sabia que os dois estavam agindo como animais no cio, mas ele gostava, ele queria mais.

E com esse pensamento em mente, Harry travou as pernas em torno da cintura de seu dominante, rebolando seu quadril a cada estocada que ele lhe dava, fazendo com que o prazer de ambos praticamente duplica-se.

E com essa nova onda de sentimento os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que eles fossem para o esquecimento ao mesmo tempo, e não percebessem que a magia de Harry os tinha ligado para a vida, agora eles era um só agora eles estariam verdadeiramente juntos para a eternidade.

Levou apenas uma pequena quantidade de tempo para os dois se recuperarem, para que Joker saísse de seu amante e se colocasse ao lado dele, com um sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso verdadeiro.

oOo

Harry realmente havia feito uma surpresa, um lindo reencontro, para Joker, ele tinha a muito decidido que se não fosse por ele, se os dois não poderiam ficar juntos, ninguém que tenha os separados deveria ficar em cima da terra também.

Harry sabia que tinha se tornado muito possessivo de Joker, ele literalmente tinha chegado ao seu ultimo fio de sanidade, ele só conseguia enxergar como importante ele e seu amado, não existia mais ninguém ao redor dos dois que prestasse e o resto ele achava o resto desnecessário.

Era exatamente por esse motivo que ele iria dar um jeito nisso, era por isso que ele iria fazer todos pagarem por tirar seu dominante dele, e ao mesmo tempo ele iria garantir que eles ficariam juntos para a eternidade, ele estava disposto, ele ia acabar com tudo.

Harry antes de vir encontrar seu amado resolvera fazer sua ultima missão na vida, ele havia colocado granada em todos os buracos daquela prisão, em cada canto havia uma bomba, que em breve iria explodir que iria mandar todo aquele buraco para os ares.

Harry tinha absoluta certeza Joker sabia disso sobre seu plano, ele sempre sabia, o dominante já imaginava que essa noite será a ultima deles, Harry não sabe esconder as coisas muito bem, ele pode ser frio, mas os olhos ainda conseguem passar o que acontece em seu interior.

"Harry, você tem certeza disso? Só nós vamos perder". Joker questionou em um sussurro, não mostrando nenhuma emoção particular em seu rosto ou no seu tom de voz.

Harry sorriu ao pensar em seu plano, ele tinha que compartilhá-lo com o seu dominante, e com isso ele logo começara a dizer.

"Não, não vamos perder. Vamos ganhar, estamos ganhando essa guerra! Eles estão aqui, eles acho que descobriram algo sobre você, eu enviei falsas provas. Eles estão todos... todo aqui, acredite em mim... e quem não estiver aqui, estará morto em muito pouco tempo. Meu amor... Nós ganhamos!"

Harry já havia deixado tudo planejado tudo, e com magia ele já havia programado tudo. Bruce não estava no mesmo prédio, mas Harry fizera um ultimo pedido com Lorde das Trevas. Ele tiraria a vida de Batman, de Bruce Wayne. E em seguida ele daria a sua vida de volta. E seria por isso que estava fazendo isso essa noite. Ele não iria partir sem levar consigo a única coisa que ele havia se apegado, que havia o feito feliz e havia sido recíproco.

Faltava menos de cinco minutos, logo tudo estaria em chamas. Suas almas permaneceriam unidas, mesmo depois do fim.

Eles iriam para o mesmo lugar, Harry estava tão feliz que não saberia dizer em palavras. Foi nessa noite que seus corpos se uniram de todas as maneiras possíveis, suas almas estavam unidas para sempre.

"Criança, você foi incrível hoje. Devo admitir você é muito inteligente." Joker beijou a testa de Harry e o abraçou pela primeira vez de forma realmente carinhosa, fazendo Harry se sentir valorizado.

"Até daqui a pouco meu amor, iremos permanecer juntos sempre." Harry sorriu e o apertou em si dando lhe um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios.

"Lullabie" Ambos falaram juntos e suas palavras resoaram pelo quarto.

E nessa ultima palavra eles se foram, foi nesse momento que tudo ficou claro, pra logo em seguida escurecer, fazendo assim com que suas almas ficarem juntas para toda a eternidade.

**N/A: **Bem e aqui esta mais uma fic com um casal inusitado. Sera que eu mereço comentários, construtivos? Por favor deixe-me saber o que todos vocês pensam sobre isso! :)


End file.
